


blue satin

by manbunjon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Pregnancy, with a ~dash~ of sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: She was surprised by the gentleness and nimbleness of his fingers as he worked out the knots in her dark hair, parting it into three sections. She was curious where he had learned how to braid hair in the first place but did not ask out of fear of embarrassing him— through the idea of a young Ben Solo playing hair stylist with Barbie dolls did amuse her greatly.





	blue satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixo_Ren_Winchester11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixo_Ren_Winchester11/gifts).

"Do we really have to go?" she asked, her frown deepening. She pulled nervously at the hem of the shirt she had fished out of his laundry earlier in the day, claiming that it was more comfortable than any of her own. "I feel so...." she began, eyes shining as though she might break into tears at any moment. "And I mean, I look so..."

Rey Solo turned to look at herself in the mirror, frowning as she took in the sight of herself. "I look like a whale."

"You look beautiful." he corrected, catching her hands in his and squeezing them gently. Her hair was still wet from the bath she had taken, and as he pulled her close and buried his nose in it, Ben Solo found it smelled of lavender and some sweet, tropical fruits he could not name but suddenly craved.

She smiled shyly, her cheeks glowing a faint pink that made her look all the more endearing, and Ben smiled, thinking that if they went to the party now, even in her pyjamas and her fuzzy piglet socks, she would outshine any other woman there. 

"You have to say that." she crossly, but he could see the smile playing at her lips. "You have to tell me I'm pretty even though I'm sweating and swollen and fat."

Rey turned back to the mirror and lifted her shirt, revealing the little bump that had settled between her hipbones. Ben moved behind her, taking hold of the fabric and lifting it the rest of the way over her head,leaving her naked, feeling exposed and self-conscious at her weight gain.

To her the change in her figure was distressingly obvious, not only in her protruding belly but in the way her face had become less angular, the way her breasts had rounded and softened, even the way her hips had become less boyishly square than they had been all her life. But to Ben she was no less beautiful than she had ever been, and his insatiable desire for her had not lessened.

He could already feel himself stirring as he watched his wife preen before the mirror, lifting the dark hair from her bun and letting it fall carelessly around her shoulders. She gave a playful little spin, studying herself as though checking for further changes, and her eyes looked up to meet his, hot and bright even through the reflection of the mirror.

Ben had already washed and dressed, but the urge to shuck off his suit and return to their bed, where they had spent most of the previous day, was only growing by the second. Especially if she continued to look at him like that.

"Not sweating." he corrected, moving to sit back on the bed so that he could more fully admire her. She followed him, making herself comfortable between his parted legs. Her hands fell to rest on his thighs for balance, and, as he wrapped his arms around her, she suddenly seemed at ease— as though forgetting that just a moment ago she had been glowering at her protruding belly. "Glowing."

He brushed his lips across her bare collarbones, feeling her shiver at the feather-light touch. Her hands slid languidly up his thighs, until he could feel her fingertips teasingly brushing over his half-hardened cock.

Rey sighed then, pulling away and looking disappointed. "We have to go, don't we?"

"We don't have to..." he began, pressing his lips to the concave of her breasts, his warm breath making gooseflesh dance down her skin. "But since the party is for us, that might be in bad form."

"We're late." she noted, toeing off the fuzzy piglet sockets she had struggled to put on the hour before, after pronouncing she couldn’t cuddle a man whose feet were so cold. "Will you help me get ready?"

Being so close to her proved challenging, his hands upon her bare skin leaving him nearly breathless with want, and helping her with her underwear ended up being a Herculean task, for all Ben Solo wanted was to undo the clasps instead of righting them.

Her hands found his broad shoulders for purchase as she lifted one leg and stepped into the dress he offered, the stimulation of the gauzy fabric against her bare flesh and the way his dark eyes stared up at her as he kneeled at her feet her making her moan softly. The rapacious heat brought on by her pregnancy seemed to double at the sight of him, and it pooled between her legs so noticeably that had it not been for their complete and utter lateness he might have taken pity on the poor woman and disappeared beneath her skirt to abate her obvious discomfort.

But instead he merely did up the zipper of the gown and set a pillow down on the floor before him so that his wife could sit. "Bun?" he asked, helping her sit. "Or braids?"

"You don't have to-" Rey began, but he waved her away.

"You hate when it's messy." he said. "And I don't mind."

She was quiet for a long moment, save the low groan she gave as his fingers pulled gently through her dark hair, brushing it back from her face. "Braids." she decided finally, sinking back against his legs.

She was surprised by the gentleness and nimbleness of his fingers as he worked out the knots in her dark hair, parting it into three sections. She was curious where he had learned how to braid hair in the first place but did not ask out of fear of embarrassing him— through the idea of a young Ben Solo playing hair stylist with Barbie dolls did amuse her greatly.

His fingers carded through her hair, his nails scraping her scalp in such a way as to make a jolt of pleasure ripple through her. He worked slowly, though she suspected it was more for her benefit than his lack of skill, for she was luxuriating noticeably in his attentions.

His breath was warm on the back of her neck, the proximity of his body to hers making her desire only grow. His hands moved lower, having started at the back of her head before traveling lower as he wove the long plaits together, until she could feel his long fingers tickling the middle of her back as he bound the end of the braid. 

"Stay here for a moment." he said, disappearing through the bedroom door. He returned a moment later with a bouquet of flowers, and he smiled at the delight that washed over her face as she cooed over the flowers.

"They're beautiful." she elated, burying her nose into the bushel and inhaling deeply.

Ben had skipped over the traditional fare of red roses and already wilting tulips and gone straight for thebouquet of wildflowers that had fallen to the back of the display. He knew they were her favourites, for she loved the way they lit up any room with their array of bright, vivid colours.

He pulled a few flowers from the bushel and snapped them free of their stems, ignoring her gasp of indignation and continuing his work. He wove the short stems into the long braid, tucking them in gently so as not to bruise the petals, and was pleased to find they stayed with little fuss.

When he finished, Ben sat back to admire his handiwork. He was pleased not only with his skill at braiding, which he had not exercised in many years, but with his choice of flower, for the assortment of yellows and pinks and violets accentuated her beauty.

He helped his wife to her feet, her round belly throwing her off balance as she tried to stand. Rey beamed at him, reaching up to press her lips to his in a long, tender kiss, as though hoping to convey her happiness without word.

"Thank you," she said, beaming, fixing him with a smile that was bright as the sun and just as warm. "You didn't have to do that." 

Ben ignored her, his fingers straightening out one of the daisies he had tucked into the end of the long plait. "Just think of it as practice."

She looked at him, questioning. "Practice?"

He felt the kick of a small foot against his palm as he cradled her belly, as though the babe within had sensed it was being spoken of. Rey smiled, laying a hand over his and looking back at him. Rey thought it was a girl, though she had been too afraid to voice her suspicions aloud for fear of disappointing him. But he grinned back at her, looking perfectly at peace with the news, and it made relief sink through her, allowing her to release the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding.

"Yes." repeated Ben, bending to press his lips to her forehead. She hummed softly, her eyes fluttering closed in contentment. "Practice."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet 💕](https://twitter.com/kylodarcy/status/1169749063773904896?s=20)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jewishbensolo) or [tumblr](http://oberynmartell.tumblr.com)
>
>> 


End file.
